1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a lighting power supply device, and more particularly to a flipping installation device for LED strip lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diode (LED) is growing in popularity due to decreasing costs and long life compared to incandescent lighting and fluorescent lighting. Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. In some places such as exhibition halls, jewelry stores, museums, supermarkets, and some home lighting, such as large villas, will use a lot of LED strip lamps. Moreover, in addition to lighting equipments, such as general traffic lights, billboards, motor-lights, etc., also use light-emitting diodes as light source. As described above, for the light-emitting diodes as a light source, the advantage is power saving, and the greater brightness. Therefore, the use has been gradually common.
As the LED strip lights is more and more used on the ceiling of the home or business, the beautiful installation of the LED strip lights is also getting higher and higher on the basis of the perfect light. Now, the LED strip lights are generally suspended in the ceiling or closed to the ceiling when it is used to the ceiling. Therefore, these installation methods of the LED strip lamps are not able to make the ceiling smooth. Especially for some of the floor of office which is not high enough, these installation methods will further cause the floor become lower and no beautiful.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a flipping installation device for LED strip lighting which makes it possible to solve the above problems.